


Hair Dye

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Problems, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye, Language Barrier, Naughty, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: My apologies for the utterly unoriginal title, but I was playing the game and wondering how hilarious it must be when Jaal realizes that Ryder's hair isn't naturally that color. My Wren Ryder's hair is very, very purple, and while this might seem normal to an angara, it's anything but.I love comments and feedback! I'm also taking drabble suggestions over at my tumblr, kestrelsansjesses.





	

Hair was fascinating to all angara, and Jaal was no exception. He was, perhaps, worse than most, or maybe only seemed that way because he was the angara Ryder had the most contact with. 

“Ryder. Your hair. It is turning yellow at the roots. Is this a human health problem?” Sleepily, Ryder raised herself onto her elbows, not wanting to do even that much. The Pathfinder’s bed really was the most comfortable part of The Tempest, and though angaran hands were rather large, they were also exceptionally deft. There was something about having her hair played with that put her in a trance, content and not thinking of the world outside for once. Everything seemed to go away- no kett, no Golden Worlds, no missing quarian arks and distress signals. Just pure sensation, and relaxation that the world god damn owed her at this point. 

Unfortunately, once Jaal got curious, it was difficult to stop him. It was something she normally felt was endearing, except for right now, when it meant that she had to haul herself vaguely upright, grunting and blinking sleep from her eyes. 

“Did you really think it was naturally purple?” Fluorescently lavender, actually. The color was called ‘Asari Sunset’ on the bottle, whatever that was supposed to me. It had been Ryder’s hair color for a few years now- both sister and brother dying their hair in a fit of pique at their father’s strictness, and then discovering that they actually liked it. The Ryder twins, always standing out in a crowd. 

“My people are naturally purple and pink. Is it really so strange to think that? You are, after all, aliens.” 

“No, you’re the ali- not the point.” An easy argument to fall into, one that always dissolved into playful teasing and laughter. Peebee liked to call it disgusting. 

“My hair is normally blonde. That’s, uh, yellow. Ish.” Jaal wound a strand around his finger, which was proving extremely distracting to the discussion. “Human hair is, in general, only a few colors. Yellow, brown, black, and sometimes red. It goes gray when you’re old. If you keep it.” If she had to explain hair loss to Jaal, Ryder was going to need a drink. “You can dye it though, any color you can imagine.” Basically. Nuances didn’t need to be explained. 

“And why is yours this particularly beautiful color?” Given how close her hair color was to Jaal’s own skin, he may have been a bit biased. 

Slowly, Ryder relaxed back into the crook of Jaal’s arm, feeling the slight leap of electricity that his skin always seemed to conduct. “Scott and I did it when we were eighteen. Our dad didn’t want us too- he always wanted us looking so formal and perfect, like the world would judge him for being an N7 agent with punk kids. So, of course, the minute our birthday hit we went out and dyed our hair in the sink in the bathroom. Dad was so pissed.” A fond smile crossed her face at the memory. “Only mom kept him from kicking us out. Ever since then, we just kept it. It just seemed to fit.” 

“I can imagine you no other way.” Damn, but he was a smooth talker. “Is that why… Oh, what is the saying? ‘The carpet does not much the drapes.” Very suddenly, Ryder choked, sitting bolt upright. 

“Where did you hear that?” 

“Gil taught it to me. He told me it was a human phrase.” Confused, Jaal looked at her with that hangdog, hurt expression he was so adept at. 

“I am going to kill Gil. Later. When I’m more awake.” Right now, Gil wasn’t worth the effort of dragging herself out of bed, especially with her face burning as red as it was. 

“And what about this?” One finger touched her eye, stroking down her cheekbone, tracing the pattern of her tattoo, while the other touched the back of her neck. That same electricity seemed to travel straight through her spine in a way that was anything but painful. 

“That secret you’re going to have to earn.” And she could think of a few ideas.


End file.
